Dreams Of Death
by BloodLikeRubies
Summary: Hadrian Potter liked the shadows but even he had to step out of them eventually and when he did, everyone is in for one hell of a surprise. Slash. Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort/Harry


**Summary: Hadrian Potter liked the shadows but even he had to step out of them eventually and when he did, everyone is in for one hell of a surprise. Slash. Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort/Harry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: Slash, Depression, mentions of femslash, OC's, Character Death, Slytherin Harry, Evil/Manipulative Dumbledore, Torture.**

 **Pairing: Voldemort/Harry**

 **Extra:**

 **Luna is in Harry's year**

 **Ron is an idiot so he got held a year behind and joins Adrien.**

 **Hadrian is a sarcastic piece of shit.**

 **Hadrian has a split personality. There's two people in his head.**

 **Rating: R**

 **Speech:**

-Hadrian's Thoughts-

~Harry's Thoughts~

$Parseltongue$

 **-Blair**

 **-/-**

Chapter 1

Hadrian James Potter hated his family. They were normal and mundane. Hadrian knew that the normal people were the worst people. They freaked over the idea of change and the unexplainable. And Hadrian was just that, the Unexplainable. He knew he was capable of wonderful, inhuman things. And that made him special. His younger brother, Adrien, could also do these things but to a lower degree but for some reason that didn't make him a freak. No his Aunt and Uncle adored his brother like their own but Hadrian wasn't accepted and it hurt.

He didn't understand what made him so unlovable but whatever it was Hadrian wish he didn't have it. Harry also. Harry would always be crying as his 'family' called them horrible words and beat them. But Hadrian wouldn't let that vulnerable side show, ever. He wasn't weak, they weren't weak. And Hadrian would show them that he was more than just a punching bag and slave.

Hadrian's eyes glowed a vibrant Avada Kedavra green as he summoned his powers to heal the bruises and cuts that littered his body from his Uncle's relief session and the bruises from the Harry Hunting that his brother and Dudley played just before his uncle. Harry couldn't grasp the fact that their own brother betrayed them. Harry thought Adrien would always stick with them and they would protect each other from the pain conflicted on them and could escape together. Hadrian wasn't so easy to manipulate though. He always hated Adrien from his annoying orange hair, fat circle body and high squeaky voice that resembled a chocked mouse and Hadrian knew what that sounded like very well. A bit too well.

"BOY, WHY ARE YOU NOT MAKING US BREAKFAST?" his 'loving' uncle hollered at him. Hadrian rolled his eyes. Did that obese bastard forget he locked him in his cupboard since last night after the beating? Guess the ugly came with a free coupon of stupid. His uncle seemed to finally realised and Hadrian heard the loud stumps of his whale uncle walk towards him. His cupboard lock jiggled open to reveal the red and purple face of his uncle and Hadrian looked up at him with a monotone look and dead eyes. His uncle grabbed him by his hair, which was fairly long, and dragged him to the kitchen and slammed his fragile body into the cabinets. He heard his brother and cousin snicker from their places on the kitchen table and his aunt sniff in distaste at him. Harry whimpered at the noises and huddled together in the corner of his landscape. "Boy I expect a full English breakfast in the next 20 minutes!" his uncle sneered.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." He replied staring into the watery blue eyes. Oh how he wished they were filled with fear and horror as he ripped him apart from the inside.

Hadrian turned to the stove and started to make the food. Two plates of bacon, 15 fried eggs, 8 buttered toasts, 4 mugs of tea and one bowl of salad later he was done and served the food to the pigs and horse sitting at the table with a blank look on his face. Dudley tried to trip him but Hadrian just stepped over the leg and stood by the counter waiting for his relatives to finish so he could wash the dishes.

"Daddy, my eggs under cooked, the freaks trying to poison me!" came the voice of Adrien. It sickened Hadrian how his brother called the oaf his father. Harry had a wonderful father, he could remember the hazel eyes that looked down at him with love and joy. The man that had somehow died and left them him here. Hadrian was gifted with Photographic memory that allowed him to remember his parents from before. His beautiful mother Lily who had blood red hair and emerald green eyes and his father James who stood tall and brave with a messy black mane and warm brown eyes. Adrien didn't remember them and easily replaced them with his cousin's family. Harry was happy Adrien didn't remember them, James and Lily Potter were his family. No one else's.

"FREAK! DO I HAVE TO BEAT DISAPLINE INTO YOU AGAIN? HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KILL MY SON!" roared his uncle as he grabbed Hadrian by the collar of his worn out shirt that belonged to Adrien till he became a baby whale and need new outfits every month. Harry cringed at the disgusting bacon breath and greasy fingers that his Uncle displayed.

Hadrian was sick of being pushed over by this useless lump of meat. "No uncle Vernon" Hadrian said through gritted teeth at the purple/red coloured face of his uncle. His uncle ignored Hadrian's answer and snarled at him. Still holding his collar, Vernon dragged him to the living room where they had fitted in soundproof walls. Hadrian closed his eyes for the pain he knew would follow. ~Let me take over! Hadrian, I don't want you to hurt! Hadrian! ~ Harry yelled while banging on the mindscape walls. –No- Hadrian replied and before Harry could retort they were punched in the face and onto the cold wooden floor on the living room. Hadrian let out a yelp as the pain flared in his cheek. He curled up trying to defend himself from the numerous kicks. Harry tried to take control again but Hadrian wouldn't allow it. Harry was his only friend and he wouldn't allow him to feel his pain.

Petunia screams at her husband to stop. She had gotten up right after her husband dragged the brat out. She knew that Vernon beat the boy and honestly she didn't care that much but it was always when the children were outside or asleep. Never had he shown this side to their boys and she knew they were terrified. And even though she hated the green-eyed brat she didn't like the idea of a child being beat in front of her. Adrien and Dudley who had followed after their mother stared in horror at the beating Hadrian was getting. They too hated their cousin but they thought that Dad give him a slap on the wrist or shouted at him, never beat him!

Harry started to grow angry at the pain being inflicted on his counterpart. He wanted it to stop! Through the walls of his landscape he screamed and felt his magic burst through the chains that kept him at bay when Hadrian was in control. He pushed his magic into Hadrian's core and without knowing he unleashed a small darkness that was nestled there.

Hadrian felt his special powers roar with more life than he ever felt before and listened to what his instinct told him and released the growing bundle in his chest. His closed eyes were blinded by white and he heard screams from the room but didn't know who it was. With that he fell unconscious along with Harry who was long gone from letting his magic merge with Hadrian's.

Tom woke from conscious to the sight of a bloodied wooden floor and the sound of sobbing. He tried to focus his eyesight that was fuzzed out. His ears where ringing and his body felt unbearably hot. Shaking he stood onto his two feet and looked down at his hands that defiantly didn't belong to him. He let his eyes fly to the crying and saw a woman and two smaller children huddled together and bawling their eyes out at something that stood behind Tom. Slowly he turned and nearly puked at the sight. A large fat man was stood on the floor clearly dead. His skin had been burned away from the whole front of his body and his intestine were falling from his body along with his other organs, the ribs were visible and stained in blood. Only then did Tom realise that he was covered in that blood. His face was the most horrifying. Skin burned away you could see bones and veins that were handing down, eyeballs hanging from the sockets. A smirk lined on his face. He had done that. He had killed that monster from harming his vessel. He turned back to the mother and children in the corner and gave them a predator grin full of teeth and maybe a little insanity.

He laughed internally as they whimpered in fear. He stalked out the room and decided that he would lead his vessel to greatness. After all he was a Dark Lord. Walking out of the door and into the street his green eyes flashed red as the house behind him burst into flames and if you listened good enough you could hear the screams of a mother and her children burning away.

And to fit the mood, rain started to shower down on him. Washing away the blood from his body but never his smile.

No that smile promised evil.

Adrien P.O.V

Tears were falling out of my eyes, I knew that. My brother just killed my father. I was vaguely aware that my mother had wrapped me into her arms along with Dudley. The Freak had ruined my family. HE ALWAYS RUINS EVERYTHING.

 _I hate freak!_

I let out a whimper as the unconscious body lifted up and let those bright green eyes settle on me. He then looks at the corpse of dad and I adverted my eyes. I refused to look. Mum had gone into shock and was crying hysterically right after she saw her husband and hiding Dudley's face in her chest. I knew whatever freak did to dad was horrifying.

I let my body untense when the freak left the room and then the house. Mum also relaxed a bit too. But that one second of relief was soon forced back as flames burst from the walls and floors and we screamed.

Fire was eating at Dudley's feet and at mum's hair. And I felt that bundle of power in my chest trying to break through. For my family. For myself. For dad.

And I let go to the thing I tried too hard to hide. The thing that made me a freak like Harry. All I know before it went black was that a red glimmering shield had formed around us and didn't let the flames get to us.

We were safe. For now.

-/-

Hadrian wasn't sure when he came back to conscience but he knew whatever happened he had no memory of. It was nightfall and he was laid over a wooden park bench hidden from sight. -Harry? - asked Hadrian softly, almost scared that he wouldn't get a response.

~Yes Hadrian~ came back an equally gentle voice and Hadrian let out a breath of relief. At least he wasn't completely alone.

-What happened? -

~I don't know, but it hurts to remember. ~ Harry replied. It was wavered and uneven and Hadrian was about to reply when Harry quickly said again. -I want to sleep, I feel exhausted. Can we talk tomorrow? - and with that Hadrian felt the presence leave his head.

The green-eyed boy frowned. He didn't know what happened but it seemed Harry was upset with him. Those perfect green eyes hardened in the darkness.

He sat up straight and looked around. He knew this park. The swing in which Adrien and Dudley pushed him off. The tunnels in which Harry would cry in. The trees that Hadrian liked to kill the birds in. He knew the earth also. The power coming of the nature in waves that held Hadrian in a blanket of warmth and safety. For now, he was okay.

But tomorrow he would figure what the hell happened.

-/-

Harry felt horrible for lying to Hadrian but he had too. Hadrian had enough stress as it was. And he didn't want to bother him. This mindscape was his and only his to protect. So, the intruder that stood in front of him was his to deal with.

There was another boy inside his head. With brown soft curly hair, stormy blue eyes and high cheekbones and pink lips. He looked like an angel but the constant flicker of red in his eyes made Harry beg to differ.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded Harry as the red/blue-eyed boy smirked at him in amusement.

"Marvolo." Came his short reply but Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Your lying! Tell me the truth or else I'll…" Harry trailed off.

"You'll what? Pout and whimper at me till I comply." Drawled the other boy.

Harry grew angry with the small talk and used his magic to slam the intruder, 'Marvolo', into the wall of his landscape. "Tell. Me. Now!" he snarled.

Tom was impressed on the level of skill the green-eyed boy possessed. He didn't know how he came to be. It just happened. He was Tom Riddle, an orphan, a bully. His memories came back with each year that passed. Like he was growing up all over again. He knew he was powerful and it seemed this boy was also. To be honest he didn't know what to have of him. Large emerald eyes. No, they weren't emerald, emeralds were cold stones these eyes were vibrant and alive like the raging sea. Messy ebony hair and porcelain smooth skin, petite body and narrow hips and pouty cupid bow lips. Quite the looker. A gem that Tom wanted to thieve away. Hid and keep safe in his clutches.

"Tom Riddle." He answered again. He watched as the ebony-haired boy visibly relax at the truth.

"What are you doing here?" it came out softer than before and the magic that was once crushing his lungs was gentle and lingered, just in case.

"I don't know," and Tom was honest "I just remembered the feeling of magic filling me to the core and then here I am."

The smaller boy was confused then his eyes widened in realisation.

"You know it's quite rude to demand my name and never give your own." Shot Tom. He didn't mind the rudeness but rather he was thirsty for all the information on his new treasure.

"Oh, it's Harry." Beamed the boy.

Tom raised an eyebrow. This kids mood swings were quite something.

 **I'm rewriting Dreams of death…**


End file.
